


Paint the Meadows with Delight

by dragonlandsandyaoihands



Series: Mad Blood Stirring [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlandsandyaoihands/pseuds/dragonlandsandyaoihands
Summary: On a casual exploration of a peaceful planet, Keith and Lance encounter some unexpectedly playful foliage.Or: the working title of this fic was The Porn Botanical Garden





	Paint the Meadows with Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry this is kind of short. I was trying something new by forcing myself to describe the setting more than usual and, in doing so, forgot to engineer a plot. 
> 
> If you like it anyway, please come visit me at dragonlandsandyaoihands.tumblr.com 
> 
> If you're interested in reading more of my writing early access or drabbles that aren't posted on AO3 at all, come check me out at:  
> dragonlandsandyaoihands.tumblr.com for more information in my bio.
> 
> Thanks as always to my brother for betaing this.
> 
> The title is a quote from Shakespeare's Love's Labours Lost.

For once in his life, Keith was happy to take a break. Lance could tell, even if Keith had his arms crossed and default scowl firmly in place. His shoulders weren’t hunched around his ears, for one thing. For another, Lance knew that Keith’s heat was quickly approaching, relentless energy humming restless in his muscles. He’d come back to the castle for his heat, but his last mission had found him back among the Blades earlier than planned so he’d spent the past two days nearly living in the training room. (Lance caught him trying to curl up in the corner, clutching his Galra knife and pillowing his head on his chest plate. Keith claimed that he was only napping, but Lance refused to leave him alone until he bullied him into sleeping in a bed with a real pillow.) It was only a small victory. Lance was at his wits end trying to think of ways to tempt Keith out of there; no way he’d have a pleasant heat if he didn’t eat or nest at _all_. Too bad Keith was a stubborn son of a bitch.

 

Before Lance actually snapped and started yelling at Keith, (an awful experience pre-heat; Keith’s hormones going haywire was not conducive to a good emotional state of mind. Lance still had nightmares about the way Keith’s face had completely crumpled at Lance’s blatant disapproval, the way he’d gotten very quiet and defensive, nervous and shaking), Allura announced that they just so happened to be in the quadrant of a planet with especially sentient life and a fascinating architecture featured in their many cities. Lance wasn’t sure what constituted especially sentient life, but he figured they were just super smart or something. Sort of like the Olkari. It was the perfect diversion, either way. One more small mission before Keith would have to confine himself to his room. Lance was sympathetic; being vulnerable and confined was a huge pain. Of course, they had to visit. For the coalition. Lance was disappointed that they wouldn’t be putting on a show, but he swallowed it down to focus on the silver lining.

 

Like the fact that he was face to face with the closest living approximation of a Brontasaurus that could possible exist in the entire galaxy.

 

Yeah, fine, they had one more pair of legs than an Earth one and instead of giant feet, each foot was a polydactyl hand, complete with opposable thumbs. And they were covered in dusky greenish scales, reminiscent of a fish. But Lance’s point still stood! They were fucking cool okay? Their long necks were as flexible as an elephant’s trunk and fifty times more graceful. It took Pidge thinking out loud for Lance to realize that the necks were how the Dokunair gestured for emphasis while speaking in their deep melodic tones. Even the hardest of hearing people would have been able to understand the race because of how their speech echoed in their cavernous buildings.

 

The entire city of Talasaak was enclosed, tunnels snaking between buildings in labyrinthian clusters which were apparently being updated and lengthened all the time, according to the signs up around the area for ships to land. The team was assigned a guide when they landed and warned not to split up within the city. Lance was only too happy to oblige. The guide, Karonya, initially fretted at the Altean and Human tiny stature. They waggled their giant head in dismay and led them from the landing area to the entrance of Talasaak, an incomprehensibly large staircase. After an awkward pause, Karonya leaned back onto four of their feet and offered their front hands to carry the paladins, apologizing profusely and explaining that they had always been under the impression that the lions of Voltron _were_ the paladins.

 

“We’ve never accommodated anyone so small before…no offense intended! The stories of Voltron’s power are widespread and recordings of such displays of power have reached even our isolated planet. In fact, our isolation is why we have had so few visitors…”

 

As the guide continued, Lance noticed that Allura’s polite smile had a slightly uncertain edge. He sidled close and whispered quietly, hoping the Dokunair didn’t have extraordinary hearing.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

Allura shook her head helplessly.

 

“Ten thousand years…it is such a long time. It honestly is surprising that more planets and races have not changed more dramatically in our experience! This planet and its inhabitants are completely different than our records indicate. The dominant creatures Alteans befriended were a different species…far more advanced technologically and had built up a sophisticated infrastructure combining their three continents. This once was a thriving metropolis on the edge of a great lake. It has since become a swamp of some kind, I suppose, but I see no evidence of the city. I know nothing about these Dokunair, but they hardly seem advanced enough for simple galactic travel.”

 

“Well, they seem friendly enough. Plus, this probably isn’t the exact same location on the planet. Even if the lake became a swamp or whatever, I bet the city is like, some distance to the left. Or right. Or underneath. Lots of ancient cities on Earth end up underground because we just keep building on top of ourselves or dirt piles up. Or something…And hey! Even if they’re not another Olkari, they’re still at risk from the Galra and need our help. You’re the one always saying we need allies.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow at her and she quirked a small smile at him.

 

“Yes, you’re correct, of course.”

 

“Of course.”

 

He didn’t spend any longer teasing Allura though; his attention was firmly on the mind-boggling city stretched out before them. The ceilings were high enough that Lance had some trouble making out the intricate designs on them. The walls themselves were bluish alabaster with the texture of wet sand. Lance was struck with the sudden impulse to thrust both hands deep into the wall of sand, but he managed to restrain himself. He wondered briefly why the walls didn’t ever dry out and crumble to dust. Until he went to wipe away the ever-presently accumulating sweat. The humidity and moisture dense air seemed like it might be conducive to sand castles…? As Karonya continued walking, Lance looked closer when they turned a corner. Faintly, he made out huge pulsing veins within the walls and followed them down to the floor below with a slightly open mouth.

 

“Guys! I think the sand castle-uh, I mean city is alive!”

 

“Indeed it is, Blue Paladin. Talasaak is our capital city because it is unlike any other city in the world. The material of building is unlike any other substance found on this world. We have only ever discovered such a substance in this area and down below the city. It was here long before our nomadic tribe discovered it and we theorize that it will remain long after we are gone.”

 

“I think we have something similar, in texture at least, on Earth. But whenever it rains, it would wash away anything made of it. How do you combat the rain?”

 

Pidge chimed in and Karonya waggled its head in a loop.

 

“I do not understand. What is rain?”

 

“When water falls from the sky?”

 

Karonya made a low noise like a whale.

 

“Simply incredible! Water comes from the sky on your planet? Fascinating. Our plants and animals drink from the ground, not the sky! Do you stand beneath the ‘rain’ and take in water that way? Or do you absorb it through your skin?”

 

“Uh, well more like the first way I guess. The cycle of evaporation must be pretty different with this level of humidity, I suppose…”

 

Pidge’s voice drifted down into a murmur as she muttered to herself about the possible weather patterns if rain doesn’t occur and how bodies of water and ocean currents might have had a hand in creating such an atmosphere. Or something equally intelligent. Lance tuned out that monologue pretty quickly in favor of inspecting the hallways they walked down. High above their heads, he gazed at complicated arrays of 13 pointed oblong shapes, like a flower, with hollow centers that he guessed served as windows. To his surprise, he could see a similar pattern repeated in the bluish veins running through the walls. He swallowed down a gulp of nervousness, unable to shake the feeling that it wasn’t so much a _city_ as it was the body of a creature with unfathomable proportions. Like something had laid down, maybe right on top of the city Allura was talking about. But surely if it was allowing another species to live inside, it was dead right? Yeah. Definitely. That made the most sense. Occam’s Razor and all that.

 

To distract himself, Lance shook his shoulders violently and forcefully stared at the ground, ignoring all thoughts of massive creatures digesting him slowly. Lovely swirls and flower designs decorate the sandy floor in carefully piped sand and arranged stones which emitted a vibrant green light. Lance blinked. Come to think of it, he hadn’t noticed any kind of light source on the walls or ceiling. The Dokunair were very tall and they were being carried three-quarters of the way up Karonya’s height, but the stones were so bright that Lance didn’t doubt that it reached the upper corners of most rooms. As he admired the efficient lighting system, Karonya trumpeted and they stepped down into a new room, likely their destination. He raised his eyes up from the floor and his jaw dropped.

 

The room was sunken, directing all attention to the enormous circular plateau in the center, like the base of some freakishly huge statue and certainly wide enough to comfortably accommodate the completed body of Ozymandius. Two Dokunair lounged atop a massive pile of very soft looking pillows and blankets, heavily embroidered tapestries draped artfully around their long necks, two feet crossed and four folded into a uniform hand gesture. There appeared to be a designated space for a third on the pillar. Other Dokunair ambled throughout the room, hurrying both tablets and scarves around. Lance watched one gracefully duck into another archway leading off to a tunnel just as three others maneuvered deftly into the great hall. His mouth gaped open until Hunk politely tapped him under the chin. Karonya shuffled behind a couple who had hurried forward to speak with the elevated Dokunair, bending down to speak quietly with the paladins.

 

“Though you are our Most Honored Guests, those two in front of us wear the scarf of Healing. They come with a report on Ynr Hinin, who is our third leader. Ynr Hinin has been feeling unwell as of late.”

 

The paladins gazed back sympathetically.

 

“We wish Ynr Hinin our best and hope for a speedy recovery then.”

 

They stood a polite distance away from the Healers and waited until Karonya received some kind of signal to approach. The Healers made a hand gesture similar to the one the elevated Dokunair held previously; curling the tips of their fingers to touch the pads of their palms. Karonya’s steps thumped heavily and the room rumbled with importance, some of the other Dokunair pausing in their tasks to watch the encounter unfold. Lance straightened up to look less puny in comparison. Upon reaching the front of the dais, Karonya leaned back slightly to raise one hand on either side and repeated the action. The rulers swayed their heads in unison, seeming to accept the greeting. Allura stepped forward to address them with her most imperious voice and Karonya obligingly extended its arm so Allura was more visible.

 

“I am Princess Allura of Altea. These are the Paladins of Voltron. Thank you for allowing us into your home.”

 

“Voltron is welcome. We are honored by your visit.”

 

Lance raised an eyebrow. The ruling Dokunair spoke entirely in unison. Their heads even moved simultaneously. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it sure wasn’t something reminiscent of the twins in The Shining. Allura seemed unperturbed by the synchronized turn of events and Lance took a moment to admire her diplomatic abilities.

 

“We have come here to discuss your planet’s safety and continued well-being in the face of the Galra Empire. We would also like to express our good wishes for Ynr Hinin’s recovery.”

 

“We thank you for that. Accommodations for you all will be made for food and rooms. Perhaps we ought to converse somewhere more quiet?”

 

Allura nodded respectfully. Lance saw Keith fidget out of the corner of his eye. He spoke in a low tone to Allura and Shiro.

 

“Hey guys. I know you are going to go off and talk, but would it be okay for some of us to wander around and explore? I know _I_ wouldn’t mind stretching my legs after that ride and it’s really pretty here.”

 

“Of course. You are welcome to walk around at your leisure.”

 

Apparently, Lance hadn’t spoken as quietly as he’d hoped. Oops.

 

“Do try not to go too far though. Most of the entrances to Talasaak are bounded by stairs that would likely prove difficult to navigate for you. However, if you can get back to this archway, there are no stairs. You’ll know it by the distinctive yellow vines.”

 

Lance grinned happily and looped his arm through Keith’s.

 

“Great! Ya hear that? We’re going on an adventure!”

 

Shiro glanced around worriedly.

 

“Is there anything dangerous we should be aware of ahead of time? Poisonous plants or aggressive wildlife?”

 

The Dokunair atop the pillar and Karonya all made an odd noise, like a drumbeat. The Paladins glanced at each other in confusion.

 

“Apologies. It was not a silly question. We only laugh because, in this part of the world, the most harmful thing are the roots of trees, which can be playful if you trip over them.”

 

Lance frowned slightly, cocking his head to the side. Playful? No, he must have misheard them, or the universal translator from their lions missed something. Surely they meant _painful_ if you trip over them. Either way, Kimarn sounded like one of the safer planets they’d ever had the pleasure of visiting and Lance rolled his arms, stretching dramatically.

 

“I think we can handle the trees just fine!”

 

Shiro smiled at Keith’s agitation and made a shooing motion with his hand. Karonya brought up another hand, letting Keith, Lance, and Pidge clamber on. Hunk shrugged and remained where he was.

 

“I’ll catch up with you guys later. I’m curious about the other rooms in here.”

 

Karonya lowered them carefully to the floor. They quickly scurried out the pointed out archway to peer into the courtyard beyond. Pidge’s eyebrows rose and she nearly tackled a human sized podium, letting her hands linger on the apparent robot that appeared to be the source of a pulsing pink beam of light. Keith strode forward with purpose out into the courtyard proper. Lance turned around to make sure he’d be able to identify the right archway on the way back. He let out a low whistle. A huge trellis sagged under the weight of brilliant, yellow climbing ivy which spiraled up and over the doorway. Bulbous periwinkle flowers bloomed and twisted together to form complicated arrays. Lance recognized it as the 13 pointed flower depicted in the hallways.

 

“Don’t put it in your mouth! Trumpet shaped flowers are poisonous!”

 

“Pidge! I’m not a kid! And isn’t that only on Earth?”

 

Pidge shrugged, sandbagging Lance entirely. He pouted a little and turned to Keith for some moral support. Only to find that Keith was making tracks and leaving him in the dust. The pouting intensified.

 

“Keith! Wait up!”

 

He lengthened his stride to catch up with Keith’s pace and sighed to himself. No way he had any real direction; the guy was just burning up some extra energy by power-walking that would put his Abuela to shame. Tsking to himself, Lance decided to take in the sights while they were at it. The vegetation of Kimarn rivaled its inhabitants in size, but their win was narrow. A massive yellow centipede with alternating white and navy blue legs barreled across their path, both boys abruptly coming to a halt, unwilling to challenge its right of way. After cautiously waiting a moment to make sure no more were crossing, Lance mimicked a train horn. His witty insect rebuttal was ruined, however, by him tripping immediately after. Luckily, Keith caught him by the arm, saving him from a face plant into a questionable shrubbery. The mud was thick and squishy, gradually becoming more resistant to taking steps. Lance complained and lead them off, away from the slopping muck. As they walked, he saw a graceful flying animal, white feathers with emerald green bands, land on a low branch of one of the trees. When he tilted his face up, he recoiled at the sight of a blue probiscus as long as his forearm protruding from its nasty brown head.

 

Determinedly forging ahead, they walked in silence, unusually silent. Keith’s brow was furrowed, probably deep in thought. Lance just wanted to look around, knowing better than to try and get Keith to talk before he was ready. They passed some creature in a pond that might have been a strangely mobile plant; four leafy stalks extended from an orange base. It caught his attention when Lance saw it start to move around, tripod of what he thought were roots retracting into the base and propelling its way via a split fin tail. Uneasy at the idea of moving plants, Lance scanned their environment more carefully. His arm shot out suddenly, stopping Keith in his tracks. Keith grunted and looked at Lance, questioning. Lance inclined his head and Keith followed his line of sight. A small brown thing with yellow leaves had five legs on the ground and one in the air, swivelling around and pointing in their direction. Keith hesitantly raised a hand and waved slowly. Lance hissed incredulously.

 

“What’re you-?!”

 

The creature mimicked the movement, waving back at the boys. Keith and the creature stood, awkwardly waving at each other before Lance decided that no threat was posed and dropped his arm, tugging on Keith’s wrist to continue walking. Thankfully, the ground evened out and became firm under their feet, the dense forest giving way to a clearing with thick, reddish moss covering the dirt. Lance excitedly bounded in. Clusters of bulbous, orange trumpet shaped flowers sprang up proudly at random intervals, defying gravity on thin and thready stalks. Upon coming closer, (but not too close), Lance noticed another type of plant, intertwined with the orange flowers and their stalks. The interloper plant had individual crimson flowers with white petals. Within the clusters were patches of green and turquoise plants, continuing the planet’s theme of having 13 pointed leaves. A nearby single plant caught Lance’s attention and he crouch-walked over to inspect it. It had a green stalk and blue flowers, like an Earth plant. Except that the flowers were the base of the plant and the stalks rose over them, swaying like so many antennae. A clutch of appealing green berries bloomed from each stalk, but Lance restrained himself. If he snacked and had to go into the healing pod, Pidge would never let him hear the end of it. Not to mention, it’d be a pretty lame way to die or suffer permanent injury.

 

Lance bent closer and cautiously stroked a single finger along a stalk. The plant visibly secreted a viscous substance, dribbling down his thankfully gloved finger. Lance made a face and wiped it away on the moss in disgust.

 

“Hey Keith! This one is super gross! It, like, came on me or something! Come check it out!”

 

He waited, continuing to study the flowers in front of him. No steps echoed behind him. No snarky response either. After narrowing his eyes threateningly at the plants, he turned around, searching for his wayward courting mate. Silence greeted him. Lance’s eye twitched.

 

Unbelievable. He’d arranged for the field trip solely for _Keith’s_ benefit and what does he do? He leaves Lance behind! Only days before his next heat! Lance promptly forgot all of his arguments about how Kimarn was safe and there was nothing to fear. All Lance could think about was an unmated omega, one who he was currently pursuing, wandering a strange planet while blasting seductive pheromones for any passerby to notice. His alpha instincts reared up inside of him and he clenched his fists, rising and striding back towards where he’d last seen Keith. Just because Keith was a fantastic fighter, (and his senses were superior to Lance’s puny human ones and he had cool knife and a great ass…No!), didn’t mean he could just go off on his own! Lance sneered and whipped his head around, righteous indignation pumping through his veins.

 

A strange sound in the distance alerted him. He made for the direction of the sound. He barely noticed as the foliage around him began to change during his stomping march. The trees had previously had copious amounts of weeping branches, draping around the sturdy trunk, but the further Lance went, the more common were trees with branches that wrapped around their trunk, giving the appearance of a tree bashfully covering itself. A low blue light pulsed from within the confines of the branch cages like a beating heart. The sound became louder and Lance cocked his head, agitation diminishing briefly in confusion. The trees surrounding him were…humming? All of them were faintly vibrating, but the sound was loudest from a far copse. Lance’s steps became cautious, treading lightly over the root ridden ground. When he rounded a few tree clusters, he found the original source and, in response, a strangled screech stuck in his throat.

 

He and Keith had only been separated for about twenty minutes, assuming that he’d continued walking when Lance had stopped in the field. In the span of that time, Keith had managed to get himself tangled up in a tree. Judging by the pleasured moans Keith let out, Lance was willing to bet that the tree was a little more sentient than an Earth tree. He stepped closer, trying to determine what exactly was happening and, more importantly, whether Keith consented. It was a different species than the ones they’d encountered previously. The trunk was tall a sturdy, but instead of being covered in something hard, like bark, it was apparently smooth and leathery. A couple of thick branches drooped from the top of the tree and from each branch dangled innumerable smaller vines, all the same navy bluish color. Some of the vines seemed to have small bulbs dotting the ends. Lance guessed that they were seedpods of some kind. The tree made no movement to stop his approach and, in fact, some of the vines moved away from Keith to curl inquisitively around Lance. The seedpods were a strange texture, almost like velvet soft bumps extended a few inches up the vine. Lance tilted his head and realized that some of the thinner branches had detached from the pack and slid down into the stretchy bodysuit Keith wore to rub at some sensitive places. Keith threw his head back and panted.

 

“La-ance! Lance, please!”

 

“What’s wrong? Are you uh stuck? I mean, is this bad? Should I like, chop the tree down? Wait! Is it hurting you?! Did it poison you? It’s not trumpet shaped…”

 

“NO! It, ah, feels good. I want it. I want more. I want you. Please!”

 

Keith’s eyelashes fluttered and his mouth dropped open. The apparently lascivious tree quivered and the vines curled further down. Lance blushed and smothered a moan of his own. Heat pooled in his groin at the sight. He moved around behind Keith to see what the vines were doing exactly. He could see movement between Keith’s legs and Keith suddenly arched back, spreading his legs wide. More vines helpfully reached down to wrap around his knees and calves, hoisting him up and off the ground.

 

Lance grunted and reached down to massage his quickly hardening cock at the wanton display. He looked around rapidly, determining that they were off the beaten path, well and truly alone. Once satisfied, he stepped close and began unbuckling Keith’s armor, discarding the pieces on the dirt around them. He dropped his own as well, letting the white pieces scatter, dirt streaks quickly prominent. Lance hurriedly stripped out of his own bodysuit, one foot twisting in it, causing him to slip and fall to his knees in eagerness. The tree seemed to sense his intentions, maneuvering Keith and stripping him from his suit (much more deftly than Lance had ever managed, even when they weren’t in a hurry). Bare, the tree wrenched his legs apart and presented Keith’s ass to Lance where he still knelt, in awe of the display. He never got tired of seeing his omega horny and at his mercy. Keith’s hole twitched and slick dribbled out. Lance smoothed his hands over the curve of Keith’s ass, relishing the way Keith rolled his hips back into his touch.

 

“Lance! Come on! Hurry _up!_ ”

 

Lance's hands wandered to Keith's cheeks, ignoring his impatience and kneading the soft flesh. He rubbed a finger around the rim, smiling salaciously as Keith whimpered, his hole sucking Lance’s finger inside needily. He petted Keith, teasing around the sensitive skin while purposefully avoiding any of Keith’s hot spots. A vine, one with the seedpods on the end, investigated Lance’s movements, slipping in Keith’s ass in sync with Lance. Ordinarily, Lance might have prevented the vine from entering, but Keith was already loose and soaked, allowing for easy access of the unlubricated vine. It wiggled inside and Keith bucked obscenely, enticing them both deeper. Lance was only too happy to comply. The slick squelched lewdly around the vine and finger as both man and tree stretched out the increasingly frenzied Keith, urgently thrusting back against his tormentors. More vines squirmed inside, brushing against spots that made Keith wail in frustration. They twisted around each other, combining into a larger vine, and began thrusting dexterously. Keith’s ass clenched around them and more slick oozed out.

 

Lance's nostrils flared at the blatant omega arousal, thick and heady in the humid air. A flash of jealousy raced through Lance and he snarled suddenly, getting to his feet. Keith gasped at the loss of Lance's fingers and the blast of alpha pheromones, wildly flailing his hands behind him and raking his nails over Lance's thigh. Lance hissed and took a fistful of vines, yanking them out. He positioned his swollen cock at Keith's dripping entrance, the blood singing in his veins.

Slick and aroused as Keith was, Lance could smell that he hadn't entered heat yet, so Lance maintained control over his alpha instincts which were currently screaming at him to let go and _take_ the omega, hard and fast. Instead, he eased in, relishing the wet heat swallowing his shaft and Keith's whimper of pleasure.Keith's toes curled sensually and his suspended legs twitched. Wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and tenderly brushing the strands of jet black hair from his face, Lance began to gently thrust, pressing kisses along Keith's shoulders. Keith whined and shoved his hips back, trying to encourage Lance to go faster. If Lance wouldn't, he'd just get what he needed himself. Lance growled, knowing Keith's intentions, and bit down hard on the juncture of shoulder and neck, drawing a cry from Keith. He apologetically licked the bite, tongue rasping over the red mark adorning the pale column of Keith's throat. He wasn’t in any mood to deny Keith; he simply had to establish his dominance in the only area of life where Keith was willing to bend to his will. Once Keith surrendered to Lance’s satisfaction, Lance indulged his pleas for _more, faster, harder.  
_

Picking up the pace, Lance planted his feet firmly on the dirt, digging in for extra traction, and clutched at Keith's waist, leaning back slightly to give himself better leverage. He slid one hand down Keith's torso, wet with sweat, and thumbed roughly over the divots of his hips, down to the join of his thighs, pawing at the soft flesh. He gazed down at Keith's plump ass, clenching around him, his prick pumping in and out steadily and smearing slick down his thighs. He panted in exertion. Keith wailed at the deliciously hedonistic friction and Lance distantly noticed that the vines holding Keith aloft were functioning like a swing, adding to Keith's momentum as he slammed back against Lance's pelvis, forcing him deeper and deeper. His mouth hung open and he drooled at the filthy sight of Keith bouncing beautifully, taking him so well,  _fuck._ He'd apparently started rambling aloud because Keith moaned something positive, but incomprehensible in response. A strange slimy touch jerked him out of his staring and Lance let out a _totally manly_ yelp in surprise.

 His rhythm stuttered to a halt as he realized that the vines were investigating where he and Keith were joined, stubbornly pushing their way inside as well. Keith curled forward into himself as much as possible, letting out a strangled sound.

"Baby, are you okay? Is this too much? Fuck! You're stretched so wide for me. They're - shit! petting me inside you, ah God!"

"Good! It's good! More! Please, just-!"

He keened, unable to finish his sentence. Lance guessed that the vines had just found his sweet spot. Jealousy flared hot and uncontrollable, his bucking becoming more frantic and erratic. He pulled Keith towards him, plastering his own body along Keith's back and tugging him down a little. He balanced on his tip toes and let the vines hold most of his weight, wanting to mount Keith so completely and utterly that he'd never notice the vines again. He belonged to _Lance._ Letting out a guttural roar, Lance sank his teeth into the nape of Keith's neck, the hard muscles of his legs and hips flexing powerfully. He tasted metal on his tongue. The idea of Keith as a person faded away until he became nothing more than something to be claimed. He rutted into Keith's ass, spreading him wide around his pulsing cock, the beginnings of his knot tugging on the rim with every thrust. Keith seized wildly in his hold, thrashing, eager to reciprocate. Lance never treated him like this and Keith was damn well going to enjoy the possessiveness while it lasted. Lance's hands scrabbled over Keith's chest, scraping harshly over his nipples. Keith groaned and humped forward into the air, petting at Lance needily. The accommodating vines twisted around his own dick, writhing and squirming in an unpleasant way, though Keith was too turned on and leaking so much precum that any kind of friction felt heavenly. He adored the carnal way Lance fucked him; animalistic like a beast. It sent a thrill through him the harder Lance plunged into his wet heat. Lance gasped in surprise when he felt vines rubbing his own entrance. His breath hitched when one, covered in Keith’s slick, slipped in and he shuddered, feeling his release rapidly approaching. He fervently hoped that Keith was close too.

 "You- ha! Close sweetheart?"

"Mmmmn-!"

Lance took the slurred sound as a good sign. He laved over Keith’s neck, nosing at his scent glands. Keith keened and clamped down on his prick. Lance looked over Keith’s shoulder just in time to see his tiny omega cock spurting wildly before being engulfed in swarming vines once more. Keith began to shake overstimulation and Lance sped up, knowing it was only a matter of time before Keith became too uncomfortable to let him continue. His fist wasn't going to satisfy him this time. He held his breath and the rush of heat lit him ablaze. He ground into Keith's fluttering hole, knot popping inside and swelling enough to force the vines out. His sides heaved with his last few thrusts, the lewd squelch of the vines filling  him with irrational pride that there wasn't room for both of them in Keith. Keith thrashed again, weakly, and Lance nipped his neck once more to calm him down. Keith whimpered and settled in his arms, hips occasionally gyrating with every pulse of Lance's cum inside his ass.

"So pretty..."

Lance let a hand stray down Keith's front, dipping between his legs and tracing around where they were joined. Languidly, he drew his fingers up Keith's thigh, leaving behind a glistening trail of slick and cum. Keith's breathing was unsteady and he slapped at the vines still trying to milk his prick. Lance snarled and grabbed them, shooing those and the vines in his ass back towards the predatory tree. When they finally retreated and Keith stopped making small sounds of distress, Lance smugly feathered kisses over the marks reddening on the slope of Keith's throat. Keith tilted his head obediently, baring the marks Lance constantly renewed. Honestly, the amount of time Keith spent either away from Lance, around attractive and available alphas, or both, would have driven most alphas mad. After some horrific fights, one of which had devolved into physically scrapping, they'd compromised that Keith would always bear something of Lance's to show that he had a courting mate. Keith had no intention of Committing yet and Lance had no trouble respecting that. Although even an item of clothing would have worked as a token, Lance's favorite type of mark was one that he'd personally sucked onto a visible part of Keith's neck. Though Keith never said anything, the eager way he reminded Lance of the hickeys, and showed them off, made Lance confident that they were Keith’s favorite too.

 The thought of them darkening to bruises and being able to see them while Keith was in heat, begging helplessly for Lance's touch made his knot pulse a final spurt. Keith hummed contentedly and nuzzled into the side of Lance’s face, lips seeking a kiss. Lance kissed him deeply, nearly purring at how debauched his omega looked in his arms.

 

“Thanks for being cool with this Lance.”

 

Keith’s voice rasped in his throat and Lance chuckled.

 

“I’m not really into the whole sharing thing so let’s just say this was a one time deal. I ever catch you getting fucked by anything animate again and we will have some _words._ You get me?”

 

“Yeah, I get you. Sorry about all of this. It just kinda…happened.”

 

“Well, at some point I’d like to know how you got tangled up in a lecherous tree, but maybe not right now.”

 

Lance grimaced as he carefully extricated himself from Keith, propping himself against the tree as the vines gently lowered Keith to the ground. Keith stood stiffly, leaning into Lance’s chest for the time being.

 

“In any case, I promise this tree is an exception and the only life form that I’ll ever share you with. Uh, I mean, as long as we’re together, I’m not going to cock block you to the ends of the galaxy if we break up, but I don’t really want to think about us ever not being together. So, yeah, only this tree and no one else.”

 

Keith smiled, lovestruck. They both gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment until they heard an odd crackling and then, distinctly from the trunk of the tree, came a creaky voice.

 

“Thanks.”

 


End file.
